Final Fantasy IV armor
Below is listed the armor in the 2D versions of Final Fantasy IV and its remakes. Every character can equip up to four different armor parts at the same time: body protection, shield, arms protection and head protection. Note: The defense and evasion camps show how much of these stats is added or subtracted to the character's main stat. Some armor may reduce the stats, while some may not add anything at all. An unequipped character has 30% base evasion—s/he is granted 10% evasion per empty head, body, or arm slot. The max rate of evasion or magic evasion is 99%. Body armor Heavy armor Body armor can be equipped by Cecil, Kain and Cid. Edge can also equip some armors. Clothes Most clothes can be equipped by every character, except for Dark Knight Cecil. Robes Robes can be equipped by Tellah, Porom, Palom, Rosa, Rydia and Fusoya, though they are sometimes exclusive to some of these characters. Shields Shields can be equipped by Cecil, Kain and Cid. Headgear Hats Hats can be equipped by every character, except for Dark Knight Cecil, Cid and Kain. Helms Helms can be equipped by Cecil, Kain and Cid. Arms protection Armlets Most armlets can be equipped by every character, except for Dark Knight Cecil. Paladin Cecil, Kain and Cid can equip some armlets, and Yang and Edge can equip some armlets exclusively. Gauntlets Gloves can be equipped by Cecil, Kain and Cid. Edge can equip some gloves. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Black Belt Gi (IV).png|Black Belt Gi. DFFOO Black Robe (IV).png|Black Robe. DFFOO Crystal Mail (IV).png|Crystal Mail. DFFOO Dark Armor (IV).png|Dark Armor. DFFOO Dark Helm (IV).png|Dark Helm. DFFOO Flame Mail (IV).png|Flame Mail. DFFOO Hanzo's Gloves (IV).png|Hanzo's Gloves. DFFOO Kenpogi (IV).png|Kenpogi. DFFOO Luminous Robe (IV).png|Luminous Robe. DFFOO Twisted Headband (IV).png|Headband. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Lustrous Shield, Lustrous Helm, Crystal Ring, and Rune Armlet appears as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aegis Shield FFIV.png|Aegis Shield. FFRK Bard's Tunic FFIV.png|Bard's Tunic. FFRK Black Belt Gi FFIV.png|Black Belt Gi. FFRK Black Hood FFIV.png|Black Cowl. FFRK Black Garb FFIV.png|Black Garb. FFRK Black Robe FFIV.png|Black Robe. FFRK Caesar's Plate FFIV.png|Caesar's Plate. FFRK Chocobo Suit FFIV.png|Chocobo Suit. FFRK Crystal Shield FFIV.png|Crystal Shield. FFRK Dark Gloves FFIV.png|Dark Gloves. FFRK Dark Helm FFIV.png|Dark Helm. FFRK Demon Helm FFIV.png|Demon Helm. FFRK Demon Shield FFIV.png|Demon Shield. FFRK Diamond Armlet FFIV.png|Diamond Armlet. FFRK Diamond Armor FFIV.png|Diamond Armor. FFRK Dragon Gloves FFIV.png|Dragon Gloves. FFRK Dragon Mail FFIV.png|Dragon Mail. FFRK Feathered Cap FFIV.png|Feathered Cap. FFRK Flame Mail FFIV.png|Flame Mail. FFRK Flame Shield FFIV.png|Flame Shield. FFRK Gaia Gear FFIV.png|Gaia Gear. FFRK Gauntlets FFIV.png|Gauntlets. FFRK Genji Shield FFIV.png|Genji Shield. FFRK Giant's Gloves FFIV.png|Giant's Gloves. FFRK Gold Hairpin FFIV.png|Gold Hairpin. FFRK Green Beret FFIV.png|Green Beret. FFRK Hades Armor FFIV.png|Hades Armor. FFRK Hypno Crown FFIV.png|Hypnocrown. FFRK Ice Armor FFIV.png|Ice Armor. FFRK Ice Shield FFIV.png|Ice Shield. FFRK Iron Armor FFIV.png|Iron Armor. FFRK Iron Helm FFIV.png|Iron Helm. FFRK Iron Shield FFIV.png|Iron Shield. FFRK Kenpogi FFIV.png|Kenpogi. FFRK Leather Clothes FFIV.png|Leather Clothing. FFRK Light Robe FFIV.png|Light Robe. FFRK Lustrous Shield FFIV.png|Lustrous Shield. FFRK Minerva Bustier FFIV.png|Minerva Bustier. FFRK Mythril Helm FFIV.png|Mythril Helm. FFRK Mythril Armor FFIV.png|Mythril Mail. FFRK Mythril Shield FFIV.png|Mythril Shield. FFRK Power Armlet FFIV.png|Power Armlet. FFRK Power Sash FFIV.png|Power Sash. FFRK Prison Garb FFIV.png|Prison Garb. FFRK Protect Ring FFIV.png|Protect Ring. FFRK Red Jacket FFIV.png|Red Jacket. FFRK Rune Armlet FFIV.png|Rune Armlet. FFRK Sage's Miter FFIV.png|Sage's Miter. FFRK Sage's Surplice FFIV.png|Sage's Robe. FFRK Tabby Suit FFIV.png|Tabby Suit. FFRK White Dress FFIV.png|White Dress. FFRK White Robe FFIV.png|White Robe. FFRK Wizard's Hat FFIV.png|Wizard's Hat. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Armor lists Category:Final Fantasy IV